


Последний бой

by AlmaAmentet



Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Action, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fantasy, Gen, Novelization, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaAmentet/pseuds/AlmaAmentet
Summary: Финальная битва глазами моей героини. Как чувствуешь себя, когда долгий тяжёлый путь пройден, вожделенная победа в твоих руках? Каково осознавать, что спасла целый мир (и не один), хотя вовсе не планировала стать великим героем?





	Последний бой

В той финальной битве Дэлан чуть не погиб, прикрывая меня. Позже он признался, что не рассчитывал выжить и шёл в последний бой. Но я не могла позволить ему умереть. Мы преодолели вместе очень многое, он успел стать моим другом, а друзьями не разбрасываются. Я, не задумываясь, сделала для него всё, что было в моих силах. Сил у меня оставалось немного, но они восстановились, а Дэлан выжил. Это главное.

Он отвлекал прислужников Мораг, пока я старалась зайти с тыла и уничтожить её защиту. Он принял на себя удар самых мерзких и сильных заклинаний. Я устраняла культистов, что держали магические щиты – разобраться со всеми не вышло, это и не имело значения. Горе-королева ослабла, растратив немало сил, сделалась уязвимой. Пара ударов отделяла нас от победы, окончательной и долгожданной... Выглядело слишком просто, если забыть всё, что случилось прежде. И я имею в виду не только ужасный бой, прислужников со щитами, отродий, которых она призывала в помощь, но весь путь, проделанный нами за последнее время, всё, что нам довелось пережить. Мы так долго шли по следу Мораг, сражались с её последователями, порой не менее могущественными. Мы рисковали жизнями, не раз находились на волоске от гибели… Как и сейчас.

Жизнь покидала Мораг. Она осела, опустив взгляд на рану от моего меча. В её последнем взгляде читалась смесь гнева и удивления – Мораг не верила, что мы зайдём столь далеко и сможем взять верх. Этот взгляд не единожды снился мне позже. Лишённая защиты, она приняла клинок в грудь и пала. Некогда величественная, зловещая, ныне Мораг казалась жалкой, не более. Просто нелепая большая женщина-ящерица, возомнившая о себе невесть что. Кто она без магии, поддержки, толпы культистов за спиной?

\- Вот и всё, королева былых времён, - ответила я на её немой вопрос. - Мир изменился, тебе стоило это признать. Время не поворачивается вспять.

Она испустила последний вздох, я же, не теряя времени, кинулась на подмогу Дэлану, который едва держался на ногах. Опытный боец, он всегда стоял до последнего, но в этот раз ему досталось больше, чем готов вынести столь сильный воин.

Без магии Мораг и её свиты всё вокруг начало рушиться, мы могли оказаться заживо погребёнными внутри камня, на ином плане, не имея возможности покинуть его или позвать на помощь. А я хотела вернуться вместе, с победой. Иначе выходило, мы зря столько прошли и остались живы? Нет, нужно было выбраться.

Только он изрядно пострадал, а моих сил недоставало, чтобы вывести его. И тогда я решилась на отчаянный шаг. Нашла в сумке полупустую флягу, сделала один небольшой глоток (столько обычно хватало), остальное протянула Дэлану.

\- Пей, - жёстко сказала я, - всё. До дна.

Он понял, но пробовал возражать:

\- Это расточительно. Иди, Риана. Я своё дело сделал, а ты должна… рассказать всем, что Мораг больше нет.

\- Глупости, Дэлан! Мы пришли сюда вместе, уйдём вместе. Пей, я сказала.

Я тогда не думала, куда мы могли уйти: врата в то пространство работали лишь в одну сторону. Но почему-то была уверена: выход найдём, главное – выжить.

Во фляге находилось сильное зелье исцеления. Маленький глоток помогал залечить небольшие раны или хвори, либо улучшить своё состояние настолько, чтобы добраться до безопасного места. В больших количествах оно способно сращивать кости и закрывать серьёзные ранения... Только процесс это болезненный, под силу не каждому. Случалось, даже бывалые воины не выдерживали, поэтому прибегать к нему советовали лишь тогда, когда терять нечего. Совсем как нам.

Дэлан был невероятно вынослив. Я верила в него и рассчитывала на это, потому отдала остатки зелья. Он не стал больше геройствовать и возражать, опрокинул их в себя почти в один приём. Конечно, пришлось нелегко, в какой-то момент Дэлан скорчился и прорычал сквозь стиснутые зубы – от боли и напряжения. Так оно действовало.

Несколько мгновений спустя мой друг встал на ноги. Не успев до конца оправиться, поднялся, а дальше…

Что дальше? Надо было бежать, пока он на ходу возвращался в чувство. Но куда, в самом деле? Я подалась было в сторону колонн, где ранее стояли культисты с магическими щитами – ровно в тот момент они начали рушиться, отрезая нам путь. Я оглянулась по сторонам, ища хоть какую-нибудь лазейку, но вокруг лишь появлялись новые завалы.

Неужели всё действительно было напрасно? Зря я старалась спасти Дэлана, ведь теперь мы оба можем потерять жизни?

В тот день я поняла, что после долгого пути, который мы прошли вместе, умирать особенно не хотелось. Мы переживали многое, встречались с сильными врагами и выстаивали – почему должны погибнуть в самом конце, когда Мораг пала? Может, то была наша миссия, она завершилась, как и весь путь. Больше нечего делать среди живых…

Нет. Так не должно быть. Мы выживали раньше – должны выжить и сейчас. Я хотела вернуться, рассказать всем, что опасность миновала. И снова увидеть Лину. Она наверняка ждала там, готовая сразу помочь нам. А после мы могли вместе отпраздновать победу.

Если бы только я умела открывать порталы в иные измерения… Хоть в саму Бездну! Мы прорубим путь оттуда, но не останемся здесь, погребёнными под завалом. В тот момент я чувствовала себя отчаянной, готовой на многое.

Слышала, как некоторые могли договориться со своими божествами и проникнуть через их обитель в нужное место, но не была уверена, что смогу так. Порталы Тёмной Девы находились в определённых местах, известных избранным. Убежище Мораг к ним точно не относилось.

И вдруг… Я сама не поняла, как это произошло. Может, мои молитвы были услышаны, может, так происходит, когда умираешь… Перед глазами возникла вспышка света, она росла, расширялась. Вот впереди открылся… Портал? Или просто галлюцинация? Свет в конце тоннеля, как выход из этой жизни?

Растущее световое пятно заговорило низким женским голосом:

\- Скорее сюда!

Хедралин. Как ей удалось?

\- Скорее, - снова позвала она, - я не могу держать долго!

Не всё ли равно?

По правде, терять нам было уже нечего. Даже если портал и голос Хедралин просто мерещились, следовало ухватиться за шанс. Других путей я не видела.

Я вцепилась в руку Дэлана, он к тому моменту окончательно оправился и подобрал свой топор (воистину, жаль было терять такое оружие, оно тоже прошло с нами долгий путь). Вместе мы кинулись в портал.

Нас окружил яркий пронзительный свет. Я невольно закрыла глаза, но это не очень спасло. На мгновение почти ослепла, потеряла равновесие и упала на колени, закрыв лицо руками. Дэлан старался поддержать.

Потом свет рассеялся. У меня получилось открыть глаза и оглянуться. Вокруг царила спокойная тусклая мгла. После световой вспышки хотелось потонуть в объятиях этого тумана…

\- Ты в порядке? – услышала я голос Дэлана.

\- Случалось хуже. Причём, совсем недавно.

И даже изобразила улыбку, слабую и кривую. Что бы это ни было, похоже, мы очутились в безопасности.

\- Хедралин! – позвала я. - Хедралин, это была ты? Как тебе удалось? 

В тумане проступил знакомый силуэт. Она приближалась, вот уже стояла перед нами. В отличие от Мораг, Хедралин не выглядела зловещей. От неё всегда веяло спокойствием, мудростью, вековой усталостью. Она видела то, что нам не снилось, о чём мы могли только читать в книгах, да и то - не всегда правду. Времена, когда в мире царила раса Создателей, высокомерных людей-ящеров. Беспощадные и уверенные в своём превосходстве, они считали иные народы ниже себя, и пробудившаяся Мораг отказалась признать, что все мы – люди, эльфы, другие создания – достойны населять Торил, быть свободными и вершить его судьбы. Она хотела вернуть былое господство, поработить нас, снова стать королевой. За это Мораг поплатилась.

Но оказалось, не все люди-ящеры были столь злы и властолюбивы. Хедралин, Хранительница Слов Силы, навеки привязанная к ним, устала нести своё бремя и жаждала лишь свободы. В отличие от других, она понимала, что времена Создателей давно миновали, не стоит мешать естественному ходу вещей и пытаться вернуть их, поэтому помогала нам, чем могла. Она знала местоположение всех камней и убежища Мораг, подсказала, как одолеть королеву. А теперь вытащила нас из её рушащегося мира.

Когда Хедралин пришла в Невервинтер, само собой, её схватили, подозревая в связи с Мораг и культистами. Хорошо, что не убили на месте. Я поручилась за неё, просила хотя бы не держать в подземельях, перевести выше, в более приличное помещение. Хедралин была слаба и вряд ли могла навредить кому-нибудь, она и не хотела. 

Теперь она собрала остатки сил, чтобы помочь мне в последней битве. Не понятно, как ей удалось…

\- Что это за место? – спросила я, глядя на Хедралин снизу вверх.

Только теперь поняла, что забыла подняться с колен. Зрение окончательно вернулось, мягкий туман пространства обволакивал и дарил покой.

\- Я создала его для вас, используя остатки магии, - ответила Хедралин в своей обычной шипящей манере. Её голос тоже успокаивал.

\- Астральный карман. Но я не смогу удерживать его долго. Пространство внутри камня погибло вместе с Мораг, без моей помощи вы могли сгинуть в его развалинах.

\- Спасибо, - вымолвила я.

\- Слов Силы больше нет, скоро не станет и меня. Но не стоит по мне грустить, теплокровная. Я прожила долгую жизнь, повидала многое. Глупцы те, кто не понял, что наше время давно прошло. Моя задача выполнена: много веков охраняла Слова, служила верой и правдой, потом защитила от них ваш новый мир. Так было надо.

\- Если бы не ты, мы могли погибнуть, - я поднялась на ноги и переглянулась с Дэланом, он кивнул.

\- Ты сделала очень многое, теплокровная, - продолжала Хедралин. - Ты воистину сильная духом, великая героиня, раз дошла до конца и одолела нашу былую королеву… О тебе твой мир ещё услышит.

У меня вырвалась невольная усмешка. Великая героиня? Не думаю. Ответила ей только:

\- Я делала то, что следовало, не могла иначе. И не стремилась к славе, почёту… Если наш мир погибнет – погибнем все мы. Добрые, злые, друзья и враги. Но все хотят жить.

В самом деле, никогда не могла представить подобное. Даже сейчас не верилось, что совсем недавно я устранила могущественную и зловещую угрозу всему живому собственным мечом. Видела её глаза перед смертью, а теперь стояла неизвестно где и говорила с другой древней женщиной-ящерицей. Судьба – штука странная и непредсказуемая. Я всего лишь хотела получить немного места под солнцем и не заметила, как оказалась втянута в серьёзные дела. Помню, наставницы из родной общины твердили, что я не протяну долго в открытом мире. Меня считали странной, наивной, особенно для дроу, ещё слишком молодой. Я же сумела доказать, что способна на большее, но не рассчитывала взвалить на плечи столько. Моё поступление в Академию было попыткой заявить о себе, перестать сидеть в тенях с городскими ворами – неплохими ребятами, но бывшими вне закона, что мне всё равно претило. А ещё – просто выжить, остановить Воющую Смерть, пока она не забрала меня и тех, кто успел стать дорог. Никак не стремлением спасти весь мир.

Вышло так, что именно я дошла до конца. Я шла не одна. Если не мы, кто бы сделал это?

\- Ты даже не представляешь важность своего поступка, - ответила Хедралин. - Сегодня решилась судьба не только вашего мира, но многих других.

Тут я вспомнила Аширу, женщину, встреченную внутри камня на подходе к убежищу Мораг. Она говорила, что явилась из параллельного мира, а выглядела точной копией Арибет. Судя по всему, амбиции древней королевы едва умещались в пределах нашей реальности, Мораг собиралась захватить и другие… Не иные планы, о которых пишут маги и учёные, но совсем чуждые нам вселенные. Ашира подарила магический амулет в благодарность за помощь – кусочек далёких миров, которые сложно вообразить, остался со мной.

Значит, в словах Хедралин был смысл, но… сложно осознавать свою значимость. Я всё та же Риана, которая несколько лет назад бежала из Гавани Черепа в открытый мир на первом попавшемся корабле.

Хедралин, между тем, сказала ещё:

\- Я немного заглянула в твоё вероятное будущее. Оно непростое, но однажды ты достигнешь многого… И за тобой пойдут. Главное, не сворачивай, оставайся всегда на стороне правды. Больше сказать не могу, мои силы иссякают…

Она сделала паузу, как будто задумалась, исполнила несколько пассов, и рядом открылся новый портал, похожий на предыдущий.

\- Тебе нужно уходить, и побыстрей. Удачи, теплокровная.

Пространство вокруг содрогнулось, мягкий туман начал рассеиваться, уступая место ужасному слепящему свету.

\- Скорее, не медли! - крикнула Хедралин и указала в сторону портала.

Я закрыла глаза, вцепилась в руку Дэлана, вместе мы шагнули в него. Как будто мощный порыв ветра подхватил нас, с силой вытолкнув вперёд. Мне снова не удалось устоять на ногах, груз всего пережитого догнал и навалился разом. Усталость от недавних битв, когда надо было держаться, собирать последние силы, чтобы спасти друга, а потом – нас обоих. По ту сторону навстречу поднялся каменный пол, но падение оказалось не таким жёстким. Меня поддержали. Дэлан не дал упасть, а после я ощутила прикосновение знакомых рук.

Лину. Она что-то говорила, другие отвечали ей. Я едва ли разбирала слова, было уже всё равно. Главное, что все живы и рядом. Должно быть, ждали в подземелье, где мы вошли в камень. Долгий путь завершился, и теперь, впервые за долгое время, можно было выдохнуть, ни о чём не беспокоиться. Кажется, это была последняя мысль перед тем, как наступило блаженное забытье, которого так не хватало.


End file.
